


I Promise I Don't Bite!

by eggtarts



Series: series of seventeens [9]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggtarts/pseuds/eggtarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt : “you’re going to be at the halloween party and you’ve won best costume for the past three years and this year I am wearing the best costume ever if you defeat me I will eat my- wait you actually look really cute when did you turn hot wtf?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise I Don't Bite!

It has always been a thing for Seungcheol to have one of those hyped-up college Halloween party yearly where people come dressed in various ‘spoopy’ costumes, trying to win the title of the one with the best costume of the year but without a doubt, every single year, since this event came about three years back when Seungcheol was still a junior, now a senior, Soonyoung, would without a doubt, win the best costume every year. This year, Seungkwan want to take the other male’s winning strike away.

“Trust me. Kwon Soonyoung has tried the wackiest, mixed costume there is the past years. He probably won it because it was a embarrassing sight but he wore it with confidence! This time, it’s my time!”, Seungkwan says proudly, adorning a a late-Victorian princely outfit. The princely male adjust his prince tunic, exaggerating it’s ‘on-point fashion’. His friend, Seokmin, dressed up as Naruto, could only shake his head before nudging the male over to their friends, Seungcheol and Jihoon, whom had seem to pair up again in matching costumes as usual. Both the said male wore matching doctor and nurse outfits only that it was a more zombified version. 

“Matching again this year.. Nurse Seungcheol?”, Seokmin tries holding his laughter while Seungcheol shoot the Naruto-dressed male a playfully scoff before hitting the other male’s shoulder playfully. “Only because Jihoon insisted that if we were to go for the extra zombie look, he called dibs on the doctor role or none at all.”, Seungcheol comments as Jihoon, whom is next to the speaking male only smile and nods at the latter’s words. “Well at least this year concept is better than last year. Jihoon’s the cute Minnie, right?” Seungkwan snickers then earns himself a groan as the other male jabs his stomach. 

“Don’t even remind me, Boo.”, Jihoon playfully scoffs though laughs after as Seungkwan complains of his pain. “I see you’re going for the more dramatic and not so original concept this year. Lost confidence in winning best costume for this Halloween?”, Jihoon playfully mocks the other, only for Seungcheol to tell them to knock it off before any of these turn into a fight.

“As a matter of fact. I heard Soonyoung isn’t going wacky this year so I ought to pull something lowkey but also highkey awesome.”, Seungkwan proudly announces as Seokmin shakes his head along with Seungcheol. “Oh really now? What’s your source?”, Jihoon asked though not very curious or bothered enough to actually know or care.

“Junhui. Minghao’s boyfriend. Minghao’s Soonyoung bestie or something. I swear this time I’m gonna win! If I don’t I’m gonna eat my-”, Seungkwan remarks, making a gesture of some sort before Seungcheol speaks out, turning their group of friend’s direction to the mentioned crowd. “And speaking of the devil.. like literally.”

Seungkwan moves his sight to seeing Junhui dressed in a suit with devil horns. Alongside, his boyfriend, Minghao, was also spotted, adorning a black cloak and a plastic bought spear, probably from some 5 dollar shop. Next to Minghao, however, was someone Seungkwan didn’t recognize. “Wait.”, Seungkwan speaks out, rather loudly, startling a few people nearby whom only shoot the male a look before the brunette mutters apologizes but it’s not like it’s hear with the music blasting before continuing his words. “Is that Kwon fucking Soonyoung?”, Seungkwan speaks out again, his words in a controlled yet still shocked kind-of tone.

“Language, boo.”, Joshua, appears to Seungkwan’s side, all dressed in a attire of a Ghost Rider - only with less flames. “I’m not that young, hyung.”, Seungkwan grimaces and scans the male’s attire before shaking his head. “Where’s your boyfriend?”, Seungkwan ask, his sight turning back to Soonyoung and squinting at him. “Who allowed him?”, Seungkwan mumbles, a frown evidently following.

“Jeonghan’s helping Chan out with Hansol who had a bit too much drink. Kids these day. Oh and uh Wonwoo and Mingyu.. I couldn’t find them but I think Jeonghan was telling me he saw them making out- Anyway, Jeonghan’s- uh. He’s dressed as Howl this year and Hansol and Chan are in these weird matching onesies. I think Chan’s a dinosaur as usual but like Hansol is probably a bunny. And both Wonwoo and Mingyu are like zombies?”, Joshua tells them but shakes his head as Seungkwan isn’t paying attention. The male then turns to start a conversation with Jihoon, whom Seungcheol had abandoned to scout for the best costume. Seokmin joins them as Junhui and Minghao, themselves, had walk over to join as well.

“Well, well. Boo Seungkwan. Cat’s got your tongue?” Soonyoung walks over with the other two and had decided to approach the princely-dressed male who was giving the vampire boy a look. “Speak for yourself, Kwon Soonyoung. Have you given up on trying to run for best costume?”, Seungkwan tries not to stutter and turn flushed now that the male was closer, he could see how hot the blonde male. “I doubt that it leads to that. If I may, I would say I have more eyes on me in this costume compared to my daring ones before.”, the blonde laughs, a grin follows after. Seungkwan mumbles a ‘goddamit his laugh’ before shutting his mouth and quickly ask if Soonyoung bites with the fake plastic vampire teeth.

“Well.. I promise I don’t bite. But a good-looking prince like you, I might bite though.. Just kidding.”, Soonyoung jokes, earning a flustered Seungkwan, who then jabs the blonde male’s side. A distorted, alarming sound of the microphone static then startled everyone, earning their attention to Seungcheol whom stood on the make-shift table made out of just stacks of firm boxes. Soonyoung’s attention, however, does not waver as he nudge the other male, leaning close to whisper to Seungkwan’s ears. “How about we ditch this horrible party and have a party of our own? Winning is boring anyway”, Soonyoung whispers to Seungkwan, adding a chuckle as Seungkwan tenses because oh god could Soonyoung’s voice be this deep?

Without even letting the brunette voice his agreement and as Seungcheol announces the winner, Soonyoung had already lead the two of them out, whispering to the other male that he only wore those wacky outfit years before because he knew that’s the only way he could have gotten Seungkwan’s attention.

The next day, the found out the winner this year wasn’t Soonyoung. And neither was it Seungkwan. It happened to be Joshua, who wore the Ghost Rider outfit.


End file.
